


Tongue-Tied

by venomly



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Praise Kink, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Subspace, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomly/pseuds/venomly
Summary: Geralt accidentally finds out Jaskier has certain preferences in bed and can't figure out why the bard's sex life is stuck in his head like a bad song.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1158





	Tongue-Tied

**Author's Note:**

> There's a scene that Geralt briefly misinterprets as dub-con and the fic is from his POV. I used the under-negotiated kink tag since that is the actual scenario but wanted to give a heads up just in case!

The first time it happened was a mistake.

Geralt was coming back from a hunt much easier than initially thought. The villagers had spoken tales of hordes of monsters seen in a nearby cave coming out in droves to kill any animal unfortunate enough to be near the edge of the forest at night, as well as anyone who wandered too close to investigate. The fact that no one seemed to know the name of these ill-fated wanderers should have been a red flag but Geralt had been too focused on the much needed coin to think too much of it. He expected to be facing down a large nest of nekkers but instead found himself overly prepared for just two. 

As he made his way to the shared room, the chatter of the tavern blocked out all other noise, grating on his nerves. That and his focus on an unexpected day of downtown was probably why he hadn’t heard the very obvious sex noises coming from inside. 

Hand still on the door, Geralt froze, taking in the sight he had walked in on. Jaskier was shirtless and on his back, pale arms tied to the headboard with a blue silk ribbon. His legs were restricted by his own trousers, which looked like they had been hastily shoved down and on his lap was a lovely brunette still in full dress, hands on Jaskier’s flushed chest as she bounced up and down. 

Both were too preoccupied to realize they had an audience as Geralt listened to the soft sounds coming out of Jaskier’s mouth, head thrown back against the pillow but it was Jaskier who noticed him first. His eyes widened and his arms instinctively jerked against the bounds, cursing, causing the girl to look behind her. She slowed her movements but didn’t stop.

“Shit. _Geralt_ ,” Jaskier broke off in a moan as the girl ground down with purpose. “Didn’t- ah- expect you to be back so soon.”

Geralt was suddenly very aware that his own cock had begun to take an interest.

“Come to join us, Witcher?” The girl teased with a smile. Jaskier made a choked off sound.

Geralt grunted at that and left, the sight of the two burned into his mind as he closed the door behind him. He walked back down to the tavern for a drink. Many drinks.

The thing was, he had always connected Jaskier to sex in a more abstract way. He knew that the bard slept around and frequently helped with the consequences that came out of it, but he had never really considered Jaskier in the act. There was no reason to. Now it was burned into the inside of his eyelids. Even though he told himself the tightening in his pants was due to the thought of a woman having so much control over a partner, he kept thinking of Jaskier’s mouth hanging open, arms kept in place.

Jaskier joined him 15 minutes later, sliding into the seat across from him, ale in hand. He looked well put together and if Geralt couldn't smell the sex on him, he wouldn’t have been able to guess the very recent activities. This was a more familiar occurrence after a hunt that he had forbade Jaskier from getting anywhere near. 

“So,” Jaskier said. “That was incredibly awkward.”

Geralt didn’t answer, trying to keep his expression unreadable but knowing it was probably coming off as a glare.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. But to be fair, I wasn’t expecting you back for at least another hour.”

“Hm.”

“I’m actually surprised this kind of thing hasn’t happened ages ago. You really should be impressed at my time management, I’ve spared you many a sight.”

“And yet I still got a sight too many,” Geralt said, downing the rest of his drink. Jaskier accidentally moaning his name was ringing in his ears.

Jaskier scoffed. “Oh, please, it really wasn’t that bad. You couldn’t even see anything. I, for one, was certainly well covered, not that it matters anyway. How many times have we seen each other bathe?”

Geralt scowled at the empty tankard in front of him.

“Tell me, was it the ties that were so off-putting?” Jaskier asked, smiling impishly.

“No,” Geralt lied.

Jaskier laughed. “It was! Oh, Geralt, you big prude. Are you telling me in all of your long, witcher life you’ve never spiced things up in the bedroom?”

Geralt glared at him. “My sex life doesn’t need spicing. I fuck just fine.”

“I bet you do,” Jaskier said, patting Geralt’s arm fondly. 

****

The second time was still a mistake. Sort of.

Geralt had planned to go to a whorehouse for the night. The thing was, sex had been feeling more tedious lately which he couldn’t understand. He supposed it wasn’t the first time it felt more like a chore to let off steam but the difference here was it felt like it wasn’t even doing that. There was an itch he just couldn’t scratch. He thought about Jaskier’s words- maybe this was about needing to “spice” things up but the thought of putting himself in the position Jaskier had been in made his skin crawl. He was no stranger to following rather than leading during sex but he couldn’t imagine being restrained bringing about the same relaxation for himself. Besides that, there was absolutely no way he was going to ask the woman he was paying if she would mind having her arms bound by a Witcher. Most of them were wary enough by the concept of fucking him in the first place.

Geralt also found himself getting annoyed when trying to actually sleep while in those places, something that had never bothered him before. A bed was a bed but the girls asked him questions about his scars or had trouble sleeping with him near. As much as he complained about Jaskier, he found himself craving his company and the familiar noises of his breathing and heartbeat lulled Geralt into far better sleep than the tossings and turnings of a stranger. 

It was late by the time he had made his decision to stay put with Jaskier for the night. He hadn’t seen the bard go up and assumed it must’ve been a while ago. Opening the door as slowly and quietly as possible to not wake Jaskier, he stopped, not even opening it two inches when he heard quiet but unmistakable noises coming from inside. Geralt knew the right thing to do was close the door and walk away but curiosity was rearing its head, mostly in the shape of a blue ribbon. There had been questions on his mind that he would never ask Jaskier in a million years even though they would probably be eagerly answered. Had it just been experimentation last time? Had it been the girl’s idea? Was that just what Jaskier liked in the bedroom? 

After a moment of debating, he peeked in.

The room was dimly lit. Jaskier was on his knees, completely undressed except for the same blue silk ribbon keeping his wrists tied firmly together. Geralt couldn’t help looking him over. It was easy to forget how masculine Jaskier really was with all his flamboyant clothes and personality but looking at him now it was all Geralt could see. The flush on his neck disappearing into his chest hair. The slight muscle definition of his arms. The drool running down his chin that had just a slight shadow of stubble. His erection so hard it was hitting his stomach as he bobbed up and down on the cock in his mouth. 

He was between the legs of a man who looked around the same age as him, sitting on the bed with one hand keeping himself up and the other buried in Jaskier’s hair. Geralt tried to reason with himself. He had satiated his curiosity. He now knew that the ribbon was more than a one time occurrence. He could leave now before he was noticed and would have to explain why he was just... standing there. And yet, he felt stuck. Geralt’s cock gave an interested twitch as Jaskier made eye contact with the man, licking root to tip before going back to work, cheeks hollowing as he sucked. The hand in his hair tightened, keeping Jaskier in his place as his hips started thrusting into his mouth, starting shallowly and slowly getting deeper. Geralt was barely aware of his own hand settling on the bulge starting to form in his pants, watching how pleased Jaskier looked to take it. As the cock started to disappear more and more into Jaskier’s stretched lips, Geralt pressed his hand down on his own.

“Gods, you’re so good for me,” the man groaned, earning a desperate moan from the bard. The man’s hips jerked up, pushing him down to the base of the cock, holding him there for a couple seconds before Jaskier gagged, pulling off with a cough. “Still okay?”

“Yeah,” Jaskier said, panting slightly. He smiled up at him, looking a little dazed, and the guy tenderly ran his hand through Jaskier’s hair to smooth it down. The action made the mood feel like something more intimate and Geralt’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. He closed the door as quietly as he had opened it.

He found himself at the whorehouse like originally planned and tried to keep his mind blank as he fucked the woman under him, not remembering the last time he felt so turned on. It was natural to get aroused while watching other people enjoy themselves. Just because it had been his friend and another man, it didn’t mean anything. He hadn’t meant to see that much. When he felt close, he pulled out and jerked himself over her stomach. She smirked, blue eyes pleased, and he thought about how much darker they were than Jaskier’s. Closing his eyes, the image of Jaskier trussed up and kneeling in front of him, warm mouth eagerly taking his cock flashed into his mind and he grunted as he felt his orgasm crash into him.

Geralt wasn’t going to think about how that had been the most satisfying orgasm he had had in weeks. When he met up with Jaskier the next morning, neither of them mentioned how the bard’s voice sounded a little hoarse. Geralt didn’t think about the way it made that same uncomfortable feeling as the night before burrow deeper either.

****

Geralt started to just _notice_ Jaskier more. Notice how often they casually touched. Notice how sometimes Jaskier’s hand would linger on his arm or how close Jaskier would sit next to him even when there was plenty of room. He started noticing the way Jaskier would wet his lips while talking, pink tongue swiping out distractingly. Slender fingers working their way down the neck of the lute during chord transitions. The feeling of those same fingers running through his hair to get out tangles as he bathed or helping patch up his newest wound. How soft his voice got when it was night and it was just the two of them under the stars.

Geralt also became extremely aware of where the ribbon was at all times. He knew where Jaskier kept it packed, noticed when he wore it attached to one of his outfits. He absently wondered if maybe it was a little weird that he was noting what nights the bard was getting laid and which of those nights the ribbon was accompanying him. He reasoned that he was just looking out for him. Jaskier had a knack for getting into trouble and it was for the best that Geralt knew who he was with. When he had started tracking it, Jaskier had been going after men and women equally but lately he’d been preferring men. Oddly, the ribbon was only used on nights after a couple days of acting cagey, though Geralt had yet to find a trigger that caused it. On those nights, Geralt was plagued with uncomfortable horniness just knowing what Jaskier was going to be getting up to and often ended up getting off to the thought of it. At first, he had tried resisting it but the longer it went on he decided that if it worked for good orgasms, it really wasn’t doing any harm. Unless he wanted to ask if he could watch someone else get tied up, the only images he had of the act that he apparently had a pretty big thing for involved Jaskier. It was common sense. Though why Jaskier would put that kind of trust in someone he barely knew was beyond him. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Tonight, Jaskier was blessedly free from ribbon and prancing around the tavern singing his latest song about Geralt’s exploits. Geralt kept to his corner as he watched. It always felt a bit awkward to be present during Jaskier’s performances, not sure if he would come off as vain for listening, but it was worth it to see the bard in his element. Switching to one of his more raunchy songs, Jaskier led the crowd into singing along. He moved through the tables, making his way toward Geralt, pointedly making eye contact as he sang a particularly vulgar lyric. Knowing the bard’s game, Geralt tried to give him a displeased look but couldn’t help the fond uptick of the corner of his lips. Jaskier looked too pleased with the reaction, smiling wide at him as he finished with a flourish, making Geralt felt a little off balance.

Turning to bow at the rest of the people, Jaskier thanked them and sat in the seat across from Geralt a bit out of breath. 

“Well, White Wolf, looks like we’re not gonna be chased out of this village.” He took a swig of Geralt’s ale and Geralt grabbed it away from him. Their hands brushed during the exchange, lingering for just a beat too long.

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Are you fishing for compliments, bard?”

“Never,” Jaskier said. “I’m as humble as they come.”

“Right. And I’m not a day over 50,” Geralt said, amused, raising his cup up to drink. He shifted and their legs pressed against each other in the cramped space under the table. The pressure felt comfortable and Jaskier didn’t show any sign of minding.

“Now, Geralt, if I didn’t know any better I’d say that was a joke.”

“Hardly.” He waved over a barmaid to get Jaskier his own drink. “It was my intention to insult, not amuse.”

The barmaid smiled pleasantly and complimented Jaskier on his performance before walking away. Geralt noted how Jaskier had barely paid her any mind instead of clumsily shooting his shot. The girl had been what he thought to be Jaskier’s type but instead the bard seemed happy to take the drink and return all of his focus to Geralt. He felt a little pride in it.

“I see you’re in a good mood.” Jaskier was looking a bit flushed and Geralt wondered how much he had had to drink tonight already.

Geralt shrugged. “Coin has been good. Jobs have been easy. Make’s life almost bearable enough to tolerate your latest song.”

“Oh, you-” Jaskier said, sounding scandalized. “You know, I think I like you better when you’re grumpy. I’m not enjoying this wordy Geralt who insults my very fine art out loud instead of in his head.”

“I’d like to get that down in writing,” he replied, turning to scan the rest of the tavern, not quite managing to suppress his smile at the bard’s dramatics . It was moments like these that he always missed when the two would part ways for months at a time. Banter was easy. There were few people on the Continent that he did it freely with and having one of them with him so often was grounding.

“I mean it! I regret every instance I’ve complained about you not talking more.”

Geralt huffed a laugh, ready to say something snarky in return but when he looked back at Jaskier, the bard had his head perched in his hands, elbows on the table, pouting petulantly. Geralt was suddenly hyperaware of exactly how small the table was and how close it put Jaskier’s face to his. 

“I don’t think you have room to judge how many words come out of a person’s mouth,” Geralt said, unable to stop himself from looking down at Jaskier’s. They were pink and wet with ale. He knew his eyes were lingering. “Not when yours is always so busy.” His voice came out low and strained. It’d be so easy to lean forward and wipe that ridiculous expression off his face. 

The expression changed on its own, though, an odd look crossing the bard’s face, lips no longer in a pout but instead parted slightly, tempting like they were just waiting for someone to claim them.

He wanted to fuck Jaskier.

The revelation startled him, everything clicking into place. Jaskier’s leg moved slowly against his own and he focused on the sensation, not moving his leg away. There was no way Jaskier could be acting deliberately. If he wanted to do anything he would’ve said so a long time ago. Geralt didn't know if he would’ve accepted the proposition in the past but he did know for a fact that if given the chance right now, he would take the younger man up to their bed as quickly as possible and absolutely ravish him. The sudden want was overwhelming. Jaskier’s tongue darted out and Geralt knew had to get out of there immediately if he wanted to avoid making a fool of himself. What had come over him? He stood up abruptly with a frown causing Jaskier to startle.

“Early morning tomorrow. Best to get some rest.”

“Oh. Right,” Jaskier said, looking disappointed. “I’ll, um. You go ahead, I’m gonna finish the drink off. Maybe have another.”

Geralt nodded brusquely before walking off.

Once in their room alone, Geralt couldn’t get his hands on himself quick enough. He hastily got himself off, cursing as he came once more with Jaskier at the forefront of his mind.

*****

The third time was not a mistake at all.

Geralt didn’t know what to do with himself now that he had figured it out. Sure Jaskier would playfully flirt with him sometimes but he wasn’t actually interested. Jaskier approached hookups in a very direct fashion. If Geralt was smart he’d try his best to forget all about it. Unfortunately, there seemed to be a rather big part of him that didn’t want to forget it. It was a part that craved it, craved _him_ and was impossible to ignore. 

He had never felt more consistently horny in his life. If he had been noticing the touches before, it was even more magnified now and he wanted them all. Jaskier seemed more touchy than usual, too, which definitely wasn’t helping but every time Geralt felt like he was getting too obvious about enjoying it, he made quick work of shutting himself off from the bard. He could tell it was confusing Jaskier to go between actively soaking up the casual physical intimacy to avoiding it at all costs. It was a selfish thing to do but even when he tried, he just kept falling back into the pattern. Even worse, sharing a bed with Jaskier almost felt intrusive and when money allowed, he’d spend the night with paid company instead.

It had been a month since the realization and Geralt was acutely aware that Jaskier had not been bedding anyone in the duration. He swung from touchy to tentative around Geralt, gleaning off whatever mood the Witcher felt himself in and there was never any lingering smell of sex around him when they’d reconvene from a night apart. Geralt was personally very pleased about that, the thought of anyone else touching Jaskier now making him feel a kind of possessiveness he didn’t know he had in him.

Obviously, it couldn’t last. Jaskier’s odd on-edge behavior was starting up again and he was a bit quieter, a bit more irritable and prone to mood swings than usual so Geralt knew it wasn’t long before the ribbon would show up again.

It was a night they could afford a room at an inn that it made its appearance. Jaskier had been restless the entire day and his relief was palpable. When they got to their room, Jaskier made quick work of changing into something that was more presentable for performing and didn’t have mud splatters below the knee. Geralt was going through his own things when he looked over and noticed Jaskier angling away from him as he tried to inconspicuously tie the ribbon. Instead of being on any piece of clothing, it started at his right wrist and wrapped around his forearm enough times that it could’ve passed as an odd arm bracer. He quickly put on his chemise to hide it and Geralt looked away before Jaskier could see that he had caught him. He really didn’t mean to judge, considering how much coin he had spent on sex in recent weeks, but the thought that Jaskier was so desperate for it that he was already prepped for some stranger to take him without knowing what types were even at the tavern yet made his teeth clench. He didn’t like that he felt this way. He didn’t own Jaskier and he certainly wasn’t going to stop him, it was just hard to accept that Jaskier was so willing when Geralt could be the one taking care of him.

Jaskier looked much more relaxed as they made their way there, excitedly going on about how he would graciously bestow his newest song on the crowd if they were amiable and Geralt tried to act as normal as he could. Every time Jaskier’s hand carelessly landed on his shoulder or bicep caused increased effort to control his annoyance. So was watching the usual performance to a more than amiable crowd. The villagers were the rowdy and optimistic type, glad to have any kind of reprieve from their every day lives and hardships and they were more than happy to clap along with the bard and insist on more songs. Most eyes were on Jaskier, enjoying the impromptu festivities but Geralt could easily pick out the handful that wanted more than just songs from him.

Jaskier, on the other hand, let his eyes wander everywhere. He was smiling and winking and playfully singing at whoever looked like they’d get the most fun out of it and try as he might, Geralt couldn’t figure out who was going to win Jaskier’s attentions for the night. Despite there definitely being plenty of people who were easy on the eyes, Jaskier never focused on just one. It’d be easier if he just knew. The atmosphere did nothing to help his current state of mind and he sat himself down in a corner to drink and keep watch rather than join in.

Jaskier finally managed to beg off, instantly being handed some ale on the house. The mood carried on without his music, everyone turning to happy, drunken chatter instead. He walked over to Geralt, smile as bright as his eyes.

“Can you believe that? I don’t think I’ve had so great a reception in... Well, honestly, I don’t know. Not a lot of coin here but they do know how to have fun, I’ll give ‘em that.”

Geralt hmmed and Jaskier frowned.

“You alright?” Jasker asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Geralt caught the flash of blue peaking out from the sleeve of his doublet and moved enough to dodge his hand.

“Hey,” Jaskier said, softly. Geralt looked up at him, glaring. Jaskier’s eyes were full of earnest concern and the sight of it instantly made Geralt feel even guiltier than he already did for being upset in the first place. “What’s wrong, Geralt? Did something happen?”

Geralt didn’t know what to say. No, nothing was wrong, he was just being an asshole for no reason. Yes, something’s wrong, it hurt that Jaskier would rather have anyone than him. “I’m fine,” he gritted out.

“We can get out of here if you want. Perhaps they were a little too lively for your sensitive Witcher-y senses, hm? It was almost overwhelming for myself, if I’m being honest.” 

Geralt knew that was a lie. Jaskier being his usual attentive self was just making things worse.

“You stay. I’ll go. I know you had other plans for the night so I’ll have the room to myself,” Geralt said.

Jaskier tilted his head, confused. “If you want some alone time I’ll stay but I didn’t plan on drinking a lot so I won’t be out for too long.”

“You know what I mean, bard,” Geralt said, getting more frustrated.

“Geralt, what’s going on?”

Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s wrist lightly, and pulled the doublet’s sleeve up just enough to show the blue, causing Jaskier’s cheeks to tinge pink. 

“I’m just letting you know that our room’s not up for grabs when you decide to spread your legs.” 

Geralt regretted it the second it came out of his mouth. He knew it wasn’t fair. He knew Jaskier didn’t owe him anything, that he was just being a dick but it was too late to stuff the words back in. Jaskier looked like he had been slapped, hurt showing plain across his face.

“Thanks, Geralt,” Jaskier bit out, taking his arm back. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Jaskier…” Geralt said, standing up as the bard walked away, refusing to look back. He debated calling after him again but he knew nothing would come out of it. He watched as Jaskier quickly integrated into a random group, saying something that had one of the women laugh and rest her hand on his arm. The emotion that had been constantly plaguing Geralt was suddenly very clear. “Fuck.”

The guilt ate at him as he walked back to the inn and then ate at him even more as he laid there alone in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. Why did he always have to fuck things up for himself? More importantly, why did he always have to hurt the people he cared about? In this case, not even just care. Love.

He loved him. Fuck. It was bad enough that he wanted to fuck his best friend but now he had a name to that odd sensation he’d get in his chest just by being around him, why he couldn’t stand the bard so freely giving away his affections, why everything was so good but hurt so much. He wondered if any other Witchers had fucked themselves over so thoroughly.

He didn’t know how long he had been trying to sleep when he heard male voices trying and failing to keep quiet in the hallway. He couldn’t quite make out what they were saying but he easily identify one of them as Jaskier. The door to the room next to his opened and closed and Geralt’s stomach dropped. He knew he deserved punishment but this was just cruel.

The walls were thin and he could already hear the sounds of kissing. He held a pillow against his ears to try to muffle the noise and cursed his heightened sense of hearing for what was definitely not the first time. The bed creaked and Jaskier whispered something, causing the man to let out a startled laugh. More kissing. Jaskier moaned softly and it felt like a stab.

It took a few minutes for Jaskier to start making noises in earnest and his male companion starting to quietly grunt. The sound of skin on skin started along with Jaskier’s quiet encouragements and Geralt sat up, considering sleeping outside with Roach. There really was no point in torturing himself when he was already going to beat himself up about it every time he looked at Jaskier. He ran a hand through his hair, glaring at the offending wall separating the two rooms.

_The bed was creaking, Jaskier’s moans getting louder and higher pitched as well as the occasional ‘please_.’

_“Fuckin’ whore,”_ _the man grunted out. “Practically begging for my cock the second you saw me.”_

_“Fuck- ah-” Jaskier breathed out._

_“Good for nothin’ but takin’ cock, aren’t ya?”_

Yeah, this was too much. Geralt began gathering his things.

_“Useless slut. Gods, yeah, take it.”_

_“Unh- wait, fuck,” Jaskier gasped out._

Hearing that, Geralt paused.

_“You like bein’ used like this? Crave bein’ nothing but a fucktoy?”_

_“W-wait, ah-”_

_The movements picked up speed_

_“Bet you let all the guys use ya. I’m right, aren’t I?”_

_“I’m not- unh, can you just- I don’t,” Jaskier said, strained, moans being punched out of him with every thrust. “Too much-”_

_“Fuckin’ tight for a whore.”_

Geralt was out of the room before he could even think about it, shoving open the neighboring door.

Jaskier was tied to the headboard again, this time stomach down, back arched as his knees propped him up. The man was larger, almost Geralt’s build, body covering Jaskier’s smaller frame as he rutted into him.

“Get the fuck off of him,” Geralt growled.

The guy startled and stilled, looking over. Geralt could tell at a glance he had had a lot to drink. The air was thick with arousal and even though there wasn’t anything like distress pervading it, Jaskier’s scent was a bit tainted.

“N’ who the fuck are you? His boyfriend?”

Jaskier was keeping his face hidden in the pillow and the man gave his ass a light slap, causing his body to jolt slightly.

“Really are a slut then, huh?” He laughed. 

Geralt was on him in an instant, grabbing him by the throat and slowly pushed him off the bed and against the wall. Jaskier made a muffled noise as the man’s dick pulled out, otherwise staying still and silent.

“I told you to get the fuck off of him,” Geralt said, lowly, almost snarling. 

“Listen, I- I wouldn’t’ve agreed if I knew you were together,” the man said, nervously. Hand trying to pry Geralt’s off. “You’re the Witcher, right? No one in their right mind would touch your boy. He didn’t say-”

Geralt banged his head against the wall, just hard enough to shut him up, before leaning in and baring his teeth.

“This isn’t a lesson in fidelity. This is a lesson in listening to what the person you’re fucking is telling you. Understand?”

The man nodded frantically.

“Good.”

Geralt kneed him in the dick, letting him go as he fell to the floor.

“Now get out.”

“This is my room,” the man protested, wheezing.

“Get out,” Geralt repeated, glaring at him with as much heat as he could until the man was scurrying to grab his clothes, shoving on pants as well as he could while making a quick exit.

Geralt turned to Jaskier who hadn’t moved, ass still presenting and head still buried in the pillow. Geralt knelt down next to him and cleared his throat.

“Are you okay?”

“This is infinitely more humiliating than last time,” Jaskier said, voice muffled by the pillow. He turned his head to look at Geralt, face red. “Gods, you heard all of that didn’t you.”

For a brief second, Geralt considered lying but him bursting in like that really wouldn't have made sense.

“Yeah.”

Jaskier groaned in embarrassment and slumped down. 

“Do you mind, um,” he shook his arms weakly, wrists still bound together.

“Fuck.” Geralt quickly rid him of the binds and Jaskier’s body fully relaxed as Geralt rubbed at the red marks, slowly and firmly. He wasn’t sure what to say but it didn’t look like Jaskier was in any mood to bail him out of uncomfortable silence like he normally would.

“Do you... want to go back to the room? I can see if they can draw a bath? Or let me draw one at least.”

“I think I need a minute,” Jaskier muttered.

“Are you hurt?”

Jaskier huffed a laugh. “Er- no. I, um. I’m still a bit... up?”

Geralt was suddenly very aware he was still holding onto Jaskier’s wrists, quickly dropping them, causing Jaskier to make a small noise. This entire situation was making Geralt feel like he was clumsily handling a delicate glass figurine.

“Are your wrists hurt? I have salve in the-”

“I’m not hurt,” Jaskier snapped. He sighed and buried his face in his arms. “Listen. I’m having a very shitty night. Do you mind getting me my clothes?”

Geralt silently gathered them, looking away when Jaskier sat up to dress himself. Even though the solution had seemed pretty obvious at the time, Geralt was starting to second guess himself on his heroics. He didn’t really think about if it had been a discussed thing. That was something some people liked. He could’ve just barged in here and ruined everything.

“Was it alright that I kicked that guy out? You didn’t sound like- I didn’t know if you were into... that.”

“A bit over the top for some shit dirty talk but he was being a jerk so you don’t have to worry about it. We had a misunderstanding in interests. I got a bit overwhelmed. It’s over now.” Jaskier stood, shimmying into his trousers. “You saved me once again and I really don’t need it rubbed in how you feel for a second time. I think,” Jaskier’s voice cracked and he took a deep breath. “I think I’ve had my fill for the night, thank you very much,” he said. 

Geralt looked back at him, feeling his chest constrict. Jaskier’s rather impressive ‘pissed off’ face was only somewhat helpful in covering the fact that he was very close to crying.

“I’ll have a bath drawn for you.”

Jaskier looked like he was about to protest but Geralt was already walking out of the room. He was never very good at comforting others but Jaskier was and a bath seemed to be the usual go-to in helping Geralt through all of his particularly shitty days. The sooner he could get that man’s stench off his bard the better, as well. He did have to omit and embellish a few details in why he was boldly requesting a warm bath so late at night but the innkeeper had enjoyed Jaskier’s performance and was very upset to hear that he had been mugged after leaving the tavern. Very soon there was a tub full of hot water waiting for them. 

By the time it was all set up, Jaskier looked emotionally drained, stripping down without protest. He sat down in the water as steam rose around him and pulled his knees to his chest. Geralt hovered, not really feeling like leaving Jaskier but not sure if he was welcome. Jaskier didn’t make a move to start washing himself.

“Do you want me to help?” Geralt asked before thinking.

Jaskier eyed him, warily.

“What do you want, Geralt?”

"To apologize,” Geralt said, hoping that his tone of voice didn’t give away how hard the words were to say. He couldn’t help but wonder if the night would’ve ended differently if he hadn’t ruined Jaskier’s mood at the tavern.

Jaskier snorted.

“I know that must be a new concept for you but you are able to do that with words alone. You don’t have to dirty your hands by touching me.” There was venom in his words but they came out too tired to sound anything but sad. Geralt wasn’t sure how to respond to that and he could see conflict in Jaskier’s face before he looked away and quietly followed up with “You can help if you want to.”

Geralt had never been on this side of the help when it came to bathing but he knew from smell which scents Jaskier preferred as he set about washing his hair. Jaskier let him tilt his head back, eyes closed as he used a pitcher to wet his hair and Geralt wondered why Jaskier continued to put so much trust in him. He knew a proper apology was in order.

“I’m sorry for what I said down at the tavern. And for... being a dick in general. It was uncalled for.”

Geralt worked up a lather, rubbing gently circles on his scalp.

“You were being a dick,” Jaskier said. “But you turned out to not be wrong, so. Apology accepted.”

“What I implied was not true.”

“Wasn’t it, though? Maybe you and my lovely lay for the night are right and I’m nothing but a cheap whore.” Jaskier’s voice was quiet and had a rough edge to it. Geralt could smell the sharp salt of tears. “Worse, actually. Don’t even get paid.”

Geralt frowned, hands stopping. “I don’t think of you like that.”

“I know you do.” Jaskier pulled away to face him. His blue eyes stood out even in the candle light with red rimming them. The tears were coming more frequently now but Jaskier didn’t bother wiping at them. “You don’t think I can see the way you look every time I decide to spend the night with someone? Even when we both know you’re about to pay a girl to fuck you? The kicker is-” Jaskier let out a noise that was probably supposed to be a laugh but came out more as a sob, a self deprecating smile placed unnaturally on his face. “The kicker is that I was trying my hardest not to see it like that. I ignored it. I ignored all of the looks and I pretended that the reason you sometimes acted like my touch was as bad as a burn was because you just had too much input from everything else going on and- and this is where it gets really pathetic-”

“Jaskier, calm down,” Geralt said. The bard was starting to breathe heavier, not holding back the crying any longer.

“The pathetic part was that even though I knew why, I pretended it was because maybe you wanted me. And then I thought if I showed you. If I showed you that I didn’t need to sleep around and only wanted to stay with you and I could be good for you then you’d... I don’t know. Obviously I couldn’t even do that right.”

Geralt could do nothing but stare at him, trying to process the words.

“Can you imagine that? Me, thinking the great Geralt of Rivia would maybe, just maybe, like me back. Boy, did I get a wake up call tonight.”

“You like me?” He blurted out.

The question seemed to catch Jaskier off-guard and he wiped at his eyes, angrily. “Don’t play stupid. Even you have to notice when someone’s going around singing your praises every night with their heart on their sleeve.”

Geralt couldn’t answer and Jaskier’s anger melted away.

“You really didn’t know?”

Geralt shook his head, mind reeling.

Jaskier covered his face. “How did this night manage to get worse? Gods, if you found me that repulsive before even knowing-”

“I don’t find you repulsive,” Geralt said, feeling horrified that Jaskier would think that. The bard didn’t even seem to hear his words, still too worked up.

“Should I expect for you to be taking off alone when the sun rises?”

It felt like for once the universe was handing him an opportunity to fix things easily an nicely and Geralt refused to mess it up.

“I like you back.”

Silence hung thick between them as Jaskier was rendered speechless, even his crying mostly tapered off. It lasted long enough to make Geralt wonder if somehow, after all of that, he still managed to misinterpret.

“No, you don’t,” Jaskier said.

That was not the answer Geralt had expected. “I... do? I have. For a while.”

“No,” Jaskier said, firmly. “No, no, no. You don’t get to do this.”

“Do what?”

“You don’t get to play with me like that.” Jaskier pointed a finger at him, a spark of hope in his eyes. “I’m naked and emotionally vulnerable and you don’t get to say that when you don’t mean it just because you’re feeling guilty and don’t know how to muddle through emotions in that thick Witcher skull of yours.”

“I thought you weren’t interested because you never asked to sleep with me,” Geralt shrugged. “I’ve been around you long enough to know your strategy.”

Jaskier stared at him for a few moments before the spark of hope in his eyes disappeared and a more depressed realization replaced it causing Geralt to realize what that sounded like. “Oh, you meant… oh. Right, no. I mean, yes. I want to. With you. Obviously not tonight, that’d be a bit much but-”

“I don’t only want to sleep with you, Jaskier.”

“Oh,” Jaskier breathed out. His eyes searched Geralt’s face like he was trying to figure out if this was a cruel trick.

“Can you come back so I can rinse your hair?” Geralt asked. 

Jaskier nodded dumbly and turned to give Geralt access. The water had cooled down but was still pleasantly warm and Geralt was careful to not get any in Jaskier’s eyes as he rinsed. Geralt’s mind was still reeling from everything that just happened. They were quiet for a while, just the sounds of water movement and their breathing. Jaskier relaxed into his touch, his heart rate and breathing now at a calm pace.

“Are we a thing now?” Jaskier asked.

He had never been one for monogamy and he knew Jaskier liked to keep his options open but the thought of being the only one who got to touch Jaskier in that way, be the only one to share the small, intimate moments, sounded suspiciously too good to be true. Geralt hmmed in confirmation, washing the bard’s shoulders.

“Does that mean I get to kiss you?”

“Yes,” Geralt said, surprising himself at how calm he sounded about it.

“I take it back about tonight being shitty.”

Geralt softly moved Jaskier forward so he could get at his back.

“Actually, no. It was still rather shit.” He made a soft noise when Geralt softly smoothed a hand from the middle of his spine to the base of his neck, just because he could. “But now it’s very good. This night transcends labels. A balanced night of hearts breaking and mending.”

“Sounds exhausting,” Geralt said, not wanting to think about the heartbreak part. He moved to the side of the tub, happy to be able to see his face. “I’m surprised you’re still talking.” Jaskier’s hair was dripping and his eyes were puffy but he was possibly the most beautiful thing Geralt had seen.

“Give me a few minutes for the adrenaline rush of hearing you say you liked me back to fade and I’ll be sleeping like a babe.”

Geralt tilted his head looking at Jaskier fondly, eyes darting down when Jaskier licked his lips. He leaned forward and Jaskier met him half way, a wet hand coming up to rest on Geralt’s cheek as they pressed their lips together, quick and gentle. They hovered not an inch apart before Jaskier kissed him again, more firmly, letting Geralt move him closer. Geralt moved a hand through his hair, and his mouth parted easily when Geralt tongue swept at his lips. They deepened the kiss, languidly exploring each other’s mouths before finally pulling back. Jaskier was looking at him like he had just had an epiphany and while Geralt was probably mirroring the expression, he felt uncomfortable with the attention, turning his focus back on getting Jaskier clean.

“That was... wow,” Jaskier said.

Geralt tried to hide his smile.

He looked at the faded red marks from the ribbon. It probably wouldn’t even be visible in an hour but Geralt still didn’t like the sight. Jaskier was watching him uneasily and Geralt put a hand around the wrist to cover it, getting on with the washing. The nervousness seemed to immediately fade, Jaskier melting into the touch. 

“I really didn’t mean it at the tavern,” Geralt murmured, needing Jaskier to know but not wanting to ruin the mood. “I was jealous. It... it didn’t feel good knowing you would rather find someone else for the night.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Jaskier said, already sounding sleepier.

Geralt looked at him, confused.

“Well, I did after. But I was pissed and needed to blow off some steam. I hadn’t planned to, though.”

“The ribbon...”

“Was to take the edge off. I told you, I haven't slept with anyone in, like, a month.” 

Jaskier’s eyes were growing heavy and Geralt bathed the rest of him quickly and efficiently before getting his nightwear.

In bed, Jaskier accepted the silent invitation to sleep against him with no hesitation, drifting off almost instantly with his hands holding onto Geralt’s shirt and Geralt looked down at him trying to figure out what he did to deserve this.

When morning came, Geralt kept his eyes closed, focusing on Jaskier’s increased heart rate that had instinctually woken him up.

“You’re staring,” he grumbled out. His own heart was picking up speed though it would be imperceptible to Jaskier. The bard felt solid in his arms.

“Yeah,” Jaskier replied simply.

Geralt opened his eyes to see Jaskier propped up on an elbow unabashedly looking back at him. He frowned, knowing Jaskier would understand the meaning behind it.

“I really feel I’ve got the right to.” Jaskier’s eyes slowly roamed around his face, drinking him. Geralt tried not to feel too insecure about what he must be seeing. “I mean, this utter arsehole I’ve been traveling with for years trying to get him to look at me told me last night that he _had_ been looking and we could’ve been snuggling like this for who knows how long. I’ve got time to make up. Unless, of course, I dreamt it all, in which case you should probably tell me now before I do anything that would make this very awkward, very quick.”

“We’re not... snuggling.”

Jaskier quirked an eyebrow. “That’s your hand I feel on my back, is it not? Your lovely body I woke up being held to? Would you prefer the term cuddling?”

Geralt considered pushing Jaskier off the bed to make a point. Before he could finalize a decision, Jaskier pressed a kiss to his jawline. His lips were soft and cool and the small gesture made Geralt’s stomach twist pleasantly. The bard pulled back a bit as if to gauge his reaction. Geralt held him a little closer.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Jaskier admitted quietly, kissing the same spot again. “Is that odd? I don’t think it is. You’ve always got that roguish stubble going on.” Realization dawned on Jaskier’s face. “Oh, wow, I’m going to be able to get away with saying so many things now. You wouldn’t believe the rigorous censorship I hold myself under every day.”

While Jaskier seemed delighted over words, Geralt was happy that his number of ways to shut the bard up had increased exponentially and enjoyed the surprised yelp when Geralt rolled them over so that he was hovering over him.

“You talk too much already,” Geralt said, leaning down to kiss Jaskier before he could respond.

Jaskier hummed, returning the kiss eagerly. When they parted, Jaskier laughed.

“Was that my punishment, Witcher? Because it felt like more of an incentive.”

Geralt gave him an unconvincing glare and another kiss.

*****

After unsuccessful job searching, replenishing whatever supplies they could in such a small town, and another well-received performance on Jaskier’s part, Geralt found himself pushed against the door of their shared room with Jaskier’s mouth against his. This kiss had more desperation behind it than those shared the night before or in the morning. It was overwhelming, the eagerness practically radiating off Jaskier, both of their pent up sexual frustration tossing any thought of taking it slow right out of the window. Geralt nipped at Jaskier’s bottom lip, causing his hips to jerk against him, and Geralt could feel his half hard dick between them. He shifted Jaskier so he could get a leg in between his, hands roaming down his back and cupping his ass. When he grinded against him properly, Jaskier moaned into his mouth.

“Fuck, Geralt.” Jaskier rolled his hips against him. “I feel like I’ve fallen into one of my sex dreams.”

Geralt groaned, claiming Jaskier’s mouth again, the image of Jaskier getting off to the thought of him almost too much to handle. They moved against each other, Geralt taking in every noise the bard made. He moved his lips down to Jaskier’s neck. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Geralt said against his skin.

Jaskier nodded and stepped back from him, making Geralt almost regret saying anything. He began to strip, piece by piece uncovering more and more skin. Finally, Jaskier was standing in front of him stark naked except for the blue ribbon tied around his arm just like the night before. His eyes fixated on it and Jaskier immediately looked embarrassed.

“Honestly, forgot I had put it on this morning. We don’t have to use it if you don’t want to. I know you’re not too keen on the idea.”

Geralt’s eyes snapped up to his.

“You’d let me?”

“Well, yeah. I’d feel more comfortable with you than anyone else,” Jaskier said, taking the ribbon off.

Geralt’s mouth felt dry. So many times feeling guilty while imagining Jaskier tied up under him as he was fucking someone else and now he was being offered it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“If you’re okay with it, I want to use it,” Geralt said roughly.

It was obvious that that was not the answer Jaskier had expected. His cock, now fully hard and exposed, twitched.

“Y-yeah. Yes. Very okay with it.”

Geralt pulled him back in for a kiss, leading him backwards to the bed. When Jaskier’s knees hit the side of it they broke apart, Jaskier quick to get himself high up on the bed, unraveling the ribbon from his arm to hand it over to Geralt.

“How do you want me?” Jaskier asked, laying down.

It was a loaded question. Months worth of fantasies swarmed in his head.

“Just like this,” Geralt said, leaning over him. “I want to be able to see you.”

Jaskier nodded, handing the ribbon over and putting his arms into position above him. The ribbon was soft but sturdy in Geralt’s fingers and he took a moment to study it. It was odd to be holding something that had become so abstracted, so built up in his head. He began putting it around Jaskier’s wrists, not too tight but firm enough that it wouldn’t slip around.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this,” Geralt said in Jaskier’s ear. 

Jaskier swallowed thickly and Geralt could practically smell the increase in arousal coming off the bard. “Yeah?”

“Thought about it so many times. It was driving me crazy.” He sat back to admire his handiwork. Jaskier was already breathing a little faster, eyes locked onto Geralt, pupils blown wide. When Geralt slowly started removing the rest of his clothes, Jaskier groaned and started to squirm.

When Geralt’s cock was finally freed, Jaskier licked his lips. “Gods, you’re huge. I mean, I’ve seen you soft, that was above average already but _fuck_ , I need you to touch me already.”

“Keep talking like that, I’ll take longer.”

Jaskier pouted but surprisingly said nothing else. Geralt grabbed the oil and went to the end of the bed, giving his own cock a couple strokes when Jaskier eagerly opened his legs to give Geralt access.

“Fuck, Jask,” he said, placing a kiss on the inside of Jaskier’s thigh. He nipped lightly at the same spot, enjoying the soft, surprised noise he got out of it before covering it with another kiss. He did the same to the other thigh.

Oiling his fingers, he finally started to open Jaskier up. Jaskier cursed and tried to stay still as Geralt took his time, gaining satisfaction from the small noises Jaskier made and even more in the proper moan he got when he found that special spot in him.

“You’re just teasing now,” Jaskier whined. “Please, fuck me.”

Geralt couldn’t say no to such a polite request. Jaskier was already looking like he had been fucked two times over and Geralt greedily drank in the sight, all lean muscle and smooth skin covered in hair rather than scars. He slicked himself up and breeched the younger man, restraining himself from pushing in too fast and taking immense pleasure in how Jaskier’s face contorted as he slowly bottomed out. 

Jaskier let out a breathy moan and Geralt felt him relax around him. “Fucking huge,” Jaskier said, breathing hard. “Fuck, you really know how to fill a guy up.”

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Geralt said, leaning down to kiss Jaskier’s neck.

Jaskier nodded. “I’m ready, I swear. Need you to move.” He wiggled a bit. “Next time I’m going to get my hands all over you. This, ah, this isn’t fair in the slightest.”

Geralt started a slow pace, gaining momentum as Jaskier urged him on. There was still a part of himself that was scared to ruin the trust that Jaskier was handing to him but he started to lose that concern as he reached a good, firm pace that had Jaskier cursing and moaning under him.

“You look so good like this,” Geralt said. “Feel so good.”

“Geralt, fuck, please,” Jaskier said.

“Beautiful tied up just for me.” Geralt felt Jaskier clench around him as he whined. He had never been much of a talker during sex, never seeing the use unless it was directional but it was easy to see the effect words were having on Jaskier.

“Faster,” Jaskier pleaded.

Geralt picked up speed a bit, the bed groaning beneath him. “Taking me so well, Jaskier.” 

Jaskier moaned, arms straining a bit against the ties .

“You’re so good for me.” Jaskier’s mouth hung open and Geralt gave a sharp bite to his bottom lip. “So fucking good.”

Jaskier whined for Geralt to go harder and Geralt fucked into him at just the right angle, hard and fast. As Geralt kept groaning praises, Jaskier’s pleading and cursing faded out into moans and whimpers. His eyes looked dazed and glazed over, a blissed out look overtaking his face. Geralt started to slow, not sure if it was too much but Jaskier made a noise in protest, a slurred mantra of “more” until Geralt brought the pace back to how rough it had been before, watching Jaskier’s face for any signs of pain.

It didn’t take long for Jaskier’s moans to start getting more higher pitched.

“M’gonna come, please, gonna come,” Jaskier mumbled out, eyes screwed shut.

Geralt could tell his own orgasm was close. He held Jaskier’s cock tight at the base, not slowing down, and with his other hand cupped Jaskier’s face.

“Jaskier, I want you to look at me,” Geralt said. Jaskier’s eyes fluttered open, staying that way for only a couple seconds before closing again. “Jaskier, look at me,” Geralt said again, more firmly. This time when Jaskier opened his eyes, they stayed open. “Good. You’re so good. I want you to look at me when you come.” Geralt started stroking Jaskier’s cock at the same pace as his thrusting, knowing the bard wouldn’t last more than a few more seconds. “I want to see how good I make you feel.”

At that, Jaskier’s body tensed around Geralt. Jaskier kept eye contact as his eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth fell open, cock pulsing in Geralt’s hand as spurts of come covered his stomach. The sight and feeling of fucking Jaskier through it was enough to send Geralt over the edge and it only took a few more thrusts before he groaned Jaskier’s name, coming into the bard.

Jaskier’s body was limp underneath him, completely lax besides the heavy rising and falling of his chest. Geralt took a moment to catch his own breath. He moved, ready to pull out his now softening cock but Jaskier’s legs trapped him in, the younger man making a pitiful noise. Jaskier was looking up at him like he was going to disappear.

“I’ve got you,” Geralt said, shushing him, pushing hair from Jaskier’s face. The bard was starting to shiver. “I’m going to untie you now.”

Jaskier didn’t respond, nuzzling Geralt’s hand. Geralt felt bad having to move it, bracing himself on the one hand to untie Jaskier with other, but soon both hands were free. Geralt shifted them so they were on their sides, gently pulling out despite Jaskier’s soft protests, and held Jaskier to his chest. He grabbed a blanket to cover them both.

“You did so well, Jaskier. You were perfect.” It felt a bit awkward now that they were out of the heat of the moment but Jaskier still seemed to appreciate it. He was pressing against Geralt like it was possible to burrow into him. Geralt ran his hand slowly up and down his back. “I’ve got you, it’s okay. You were so good.”

It was a couple minutes of murmuring any good thing that came to mind before Jaskier pulled back and looked up at him. 

“Are you okay?” Geralt asked, studying his face for any indication of pain or regret or hate.

Jaskier went pink with embarrassment instead. “Yeah, I feel... good. Really good. It’s, um, never quite happened like that. Sorry.”

Geralt kissed him as reassurance and went to get up. Jaskier’s hand shot out, holding onto Geralt’s arm and Jaskier looked even more embarrassed by it.

Geralt huffed a laugh. “I’m just gonna get you some water and something to clean you off with.”

Jaskier nodded and sheepishly let go.

The water was accepted gratefully, Jaskier downing half of it in one go and Geralt was meticulously in cleaning up the now mostly dried come off. The washcloth was cold but Geralt made up for it by kissing wherever had been cleaned, starting with his chest and going down. His hands held onto Jaskier’s sides.When he reached Jaskier’s stomach, a certain spot had the bard flinching away from the kiss, muscles tensing. Geralt schooled his smile and looked up.

“Don’t you give me that look,” Jaskier said. Geralt kissed the same spot and the same spot next to it, causing Jaskier to laugh and try to squirm out of his hold. The sound of it made Geralt’s chest feel full. “You bastard, unhand me.” He shoved at Geralt’s head when he didn’t let up. “It’s your fucking stubble is the problem. I’m too tired for this.”

“You love my stubble,” Geralt said, letting go so he can lay next to him. “What did you call it? Roguish?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I think we both know I say lots of things.”

Geralt smiled and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Jaskier scooted closer to wrap his arm around his chest.

“You’re quite sappy after sex,” Jaskier commented. “Are you like this with all your lovers? You’d think after years of fucking your way across the Continent, your reputation would fix itself.”

“You’re getting special treatment. Don’t let it get to your head.”

Jaskier hummed sleepily, shifting to get comfortable. “No promises.”

The slowness of the moment was such a stark difference from the desperation of before.

“Why do you like it?” Geralt asked before he could stop himself.

“Like what?”

“Being tied like that.”

Jaskier paused. “It might sound a bit weird.”

“Probably not. But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Jaskier chewed on his bottom lip. “It helps me clear my head in a rather particular way. Sometimes I get to overthinking and then everything feels too much but it’s nice to just... feel good for a bit. Not have to worry about anything because everything feels taken care of and I have one thing to do. Something I can’t mess up.”

It made more sense why the night before had taken such a toll on Jaskier.

“Hmm,” Geralt said, not wanting to risk saying the wrong thing. He kissed the side of Jaskier’s forehead. They fell into comfortable silence, Geralt listening to Jaskier’s breathing starting to even out. 

“Thank you for trusting me,” Geralt said quietly, not sure if Jaskier was asleep or just on the verge of it. 

“I trust you with my entire being, Geralt of Rivia,” Jaskier mumbled into his skin.

Geralt held him a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned my other fic but I needed to get back into the swing of things with a not-so-heavy theme. I hope you guys liked!


End file.
